The Light Is Coming
"The Light Is Coming" (stylized in all lowercase) is a song by American singer Ariana Grande, featuring American rapper Nicki Minaj. Both artists co-wrote the song with its producer Pharrell Williams. It was released on June 20, 2018, as a promotional single for Grande's fourth studio album, Sweetener. Lyrics You wouldn't let anybody speak and instead— You wouldn't let anybody speak and instead— Ay yo, trophy wife, out you won me Until you had to find out it's one me Now you benched, aww, your bum knee Now I'm the bad guy, call me Chun-Li (ooh) 'Cause you was slippin', yep, you clumsy And everything I peeped, can't just unsee Sips tea, and it's unsweet Respect bad gyal when mi done speak Now he shooting his shot like drive-by Why you had to make me go call up my side guy? Can't let a f-boy eff up my nice vibes Yo Ariana, come let me give you a high five The light is coming to give back everything the darkness stole You wouldn't let anybody speak and instead— The light is coming to give back everything the darkness stole You wouldn't let anybody speak and instead— The light is coming to give back everything the darkness stole You wouldn't let anybody speak and instead— The light is coming to give back everything the darkness stole You wouldn't let anybody speak and instead— What did she say? What did he say? You don't listen 'cause you know everything You don't even need dreams Tellin' everybody, "Stay woke, don't sleep" Ah, gonna break that shit down You don't wait, tell 'em wait another round Ah, guess you're way above it now And that's your way to love it now How can they tell you shit that you've been through They are so confused, who cares about the rational? If it ain't your view That's the bottom line Know-it-all (know-it-all) Give you a box of chances, every time you blow it all (blow it all) As if it were shade, you would just throw it all (throw it all) It's like you're trying not to glow at all (glow at all) Know-it-all (know-it-all) The light is coming to give back everything the darkness stole, stole, st-st-stole You wouldn't let anybody speak and instead— The light is coming to give back everything the darkness stole You wouldn't let anybody speak and instead— The light is coming to give back everything the darkness stole, stole, stole You wouldn't let anybody speak and instead— The light is coming to give back everything the darkness stole You wouldn't let anybody speak and instead— The light is coming to give back everything the darkness stole, stole, st-st-stole You wouldn't let anybody speak and instead— The light is coming to give back everything the darkness stole You wouldn't let anybody speak and instead— The light is coming to give back everything the darkness stole, stole, stole You wouldn't let anybody speak and instead— Why do we have chemistry? With a need for speed Doin' things that trouble clings to And burns off our wings Ah, gonna break that shit down You don't wait until they wait another round Ah, guess you're way above it now And that's your way to love it now How can they tell you shit that you've been through They are so confused, who cares about the rational? If it ain't your view That's the bottom line Know-it-all (know-it-all) Give you a box of chances, every time you blow it all (blow it all) As if it were shade, you would just throw it all (throw it all) It's like you're trying not to glow at all (glow at all) Know-it-all (know-it-all) The light is coming to give back everything the darkness stole, stole, st-st-stole You wouldn't let anybody speak and instead— The light is coming to give back everything the darkness stole You wouldn't let anybody speak and instead— The light is coming to give back everything the darkness stole, stole, stole You wouldn't let anybody speak and instead— The light is coming to give back everything the darkness stole You wouldn't let anybody speak and instead— The light is coming to give back everything the darkness stole, stole, st-st-stole You wouldn't let anybody speak and instead— The light is coming to give back everything the darkness stole You wouldn't let anybody speak and inst— Why It Sucks # The lyrics were repetitive.The line, "You wouldn't let anybody speak and instead-"was just repeated again and again. It seems like the man in the background tries too hard to be heard above Ariana's singing. # Nicki Minaj, who's the reason why many songs get views on Youtube just had one verse throughout the whole track. # The production by Pharrell Williams was very poor. # The music video was downright awful. # The Pre-Chorus was also terrible and you could hardly understand what Ariana was saying. # This song is an embarrassment for Ariana who came up with a hit single "No Tears Left to Cry"and this song hardly required any talent. # The production makes the song sound like a rip off of "Lemon" by NERD. Trivia # The man saying the "you wouldn't let anybody speak" line is featured in a 2009 CNN debate.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_2fqkjhmoa0 Music Videos Ariana Grande - the light is coming ft. Nicki Minaj Category:2010s Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Pop Songs Category:Intentionally Bad Songs Category:Nicki Minaj Songs Category:Ariana Grande songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs that flopped